


独步人八十三章部分

by YINGJUN



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YINGJUN/pseuds/YINGJUN
Relationships: 宁无阴/应臣
Kudos: 3





	独步人八十三章部分

宁无阴在桌子底下迅速脱了应臣的裤子，顺着他的大腿啃咬。

应臣一天没吃东西了，实在是饿，他狼吞虎咽地吃着饭，伸手去抓宁无阴的头发，“哎呀，先让我吃完行不行？”

“你吃的你的，我弄我的，别拉我头发！”

应臣快速往嘴里扒了两口饭，突然身子一僵，宁无阴竟然已经含住了他那地儿，用唇舌抚慰着他。

应臣往下一看，只看到宁无阴的头顶。

应臣哼了一下，差点没噎住，“宁无阴，别玩了......”

宁无阴我行无素，依旧趴在桌子底下舔应臣的硬气，直到把应臣给舔硬了，他才洋洋得意地咬了一口应臣大腿内侧，骂道：“没出息，舔两下就硬成这个样子！还好意思说我骚。”

应臣下身硬得发疼，现在饭也不想吃了，只想吃宁无阴。

宁无阴从桌子底下爬出来，额头不小心磕到桌角，他痛得大叫。

应臣将他拉起来，凶狠地含住他的唇，舌头伸进去用力舔弄他的口腔。

宁无阴将舌头从应臣嘴里抽回，笑得淫荡，“你不是要吃饭吗？先吃饭啊！”

应臣额上青筋凸起，他按着宁无阴的头，“再舔一下，受不了了。”

宁无阴伸手把玩着应臣那火热的硬物，用细嫩的手心轻磨着顶部，“今天中午问你要不要做，你说想睡觉，刚才问你，你又说要吃饭。怎么，现在不想吃饭，也不想睡觉了？”

应臣眼神迷离，含住宁无阴的耳垂舔舐，“只想要你。”

宁无阴拉开自己的腰带，半脱着衣服，露出大半个肩膀。应臣顺着他的脖子一直亲，舔向他的胸膛，含住宁无阴的乳尖，舌头逗弄着反复吸。

宁无阴哼叫一声，软下身子，跨坐在应臣腿上。

他挺着胸膛让应臣更好地舔弄，戏笑着问道：“好吃吗？”

应臣也不回话，更用力地舔吸，把宁无阴的胸膛弄得一片湿润。

宁无阴闭着眼脱了裤子，把自己的性器和应臣的放在一起摩擦，两根硬挺之物碰撞在一起，几乎要磨出火花了。

宁无阴用手拨弄着应臣的胸膛，摸着他的腰身，面色潮红，“阿臣，去床上。”

应臣直接把宁无阴抱起来，一边亲他水红的唇，一边向床边走去。

他让宁无阴坐在床边，自己半跪在地上，开始给宁无阴口交，火热的舌头灵活舔过眼前粗大的性器。

宁无阴双手撑在后面，身子往后仰，指挥着应臣，“再深一点，对！快一些，下面也要舔一舔。”

应臣将下方的精囊也含在嘴里吸，他抽空道：“不用你教，我自己会。”

宁无阴摸他的头，“真厉害，说你两句都不行了？”

他把应臣拉起来，开始压着亲，舌与唇纠缠着，甚至发出了令人羞红的水声。

应臣浑身火热，内心的那股邪火都要烧到骨子里了，所有的理智在宁无阴给予的性爱面前，都不值一提。

还没扩张好，应臣就难耐地握住宁无阴的性器，“可以了，快点进来。”

宁无阴笑着舔他的舌头，“还有脸一天天说我骚，你看你自己，迫不及待地等着挨操，你自己说说，谁骚？”

应臣揉搓着宁无印的臀，说道：“你才骚。”

宁无阴滑下去，含住应臣的性器，用力一吸，然后紧紧抓着不放，“说，谁骚？”

应臣喘着气，还嘴硬着，“你！”

宁无阴就那么干握着手中的硬物，也不懂，他上来亲应臣的脸，“还挺硬气，你要是不说你骚，我就不动了，咱们这样待一晚上，我看你受不受得住。”

应臣使劲抱住宁无阴，舔着宁无阴的喉结，笑着说道：“你真他妈骚！”

宁无阴往应臣臀上打了一巴掌，然后分开应臣的腿，一挺身便进入了。

应臣还没准备好，死死抓着宁无阴的手臂，“你轻一点！”

宁无阴一寸一寸地往里挺进，一直进到最深，“今天不把你操到精尽人亡，我就不是宁无阴。”

他压下身来，开始往里剧烈抽送，他狠狠舔咬着应臣的唇，含糊不清说道：“我的好阿臣，老公操你操得特别爽，爱死你了。”

应臣哼叫出声，他也疯狂了，放开自己去求欢，“再快一点，用力......”

宁无阴加快了速度，应臣的里面温暖和紧实几乎让他想射了。

他俯身，伸出舌头让应臣含着吸，他知道，应臣最喜欢舔吸他的舌头了。

宁无阴下身进得凶狠，一直顶着应臣那一处冲撞，应臣面前硬得流水，在没有套弄的情况下，直接射了出来。

宁无阴暂时停下来，让应臣缓一缓，“这么快就射？看来是真的要给你买壮阳药了。”

“你一直那样子弄，当然会射。”应臣喘着气回道。

宁无阴突然往里一挺进，狠狠地抽送了一会儿，也射了出来。

两人又开始纠缠着吻在一起，准备第一次缠绵。

应臣搂着宁无阴的脖子，“我想上你。”

宁无阴揉着他的性器，“怎么，昨晚让你上了一次，你就听不下来了？”

应臣舔宁无阴的耳垂，“好不好？我想上你嘛，保证不让你疼。”

宁无阴拉着他的头发，“平时不撒娇，这会儿装什么呢，乖乖张开腿挨操吧你。”

应臣抱着宁无阴的腰不放手，竟然还赌气了。

宁无阴亲他的肩膀，“你说我上你，你爽不爽？”

“爽。”应臣回答得诚实。

“那你还闹什么？我上你，我们两个都能爽。你上我，我们两个都不爽。你还上个什么？”

应臣调整了一下姿势，低头亲吻宁无阴的性器，边舔弄眼前的硬物，边说道：“我就是想上你嘛，你都上了我那么多次，让我上一次怎么了。”

应臣总想在宁无阴身上大战雄风，但是他为数不多上宁无阴的那几次，并没有给宁无阴和自己带来多大的快感。

他总想好好弥补一下，挽回自己的面子。

宁无阴握着自己的性器，往应臣嘴里插弄。

“那你说，为什么要上我，说出个好点的理由，我就同意了。”

应臣吐出宁无阴的性器，上来抱着宁无阴亲，“第一次上你的时候，强暴了你，让你很生气。后来在奇五谷客栈那一次，我们就要分开了，昨晚那一次，也没有让你舒服。我也想好好地做一次的......”

宁无阴笑了笑，“就因为这个啊。”

应臣点点头，一直在亲宁无阴的脸。

“那行吧，让你上，但是要听我的话，我让你进来了，你才能进来，知道吗？”

应臣兴奋得一下子下身又硬了几分。

他开始给宁无阴扩张，刚进去两根手指，他就迫不及待地问：“可以进去了吗，我好难受。”

宁无阴躺着，扯了一下应臣的头发。

“你真的是急色鬼投胎啊。我上你的时候，你也急得不行要让我赶紧操你。换你上我了，你也急得不行，这还没好呢，就要进来。”

应臣又含住宁无阴的性器吮了几口，“那还要多久啊，你自己摸摸，我下边都硬成什么样了。”

宁无阴半撑着身子，伸手去套弄应臣的硬物，暂时给他缓解一下，“等三根手指都能进来了，才可以。”

又弄了片刻，宁无阴张大了腿，“来吧，操我吧，小祖宗。”

应臣急躁地提枪上阵，进去的那一刻，他爽得不行，“宁无阴，你舒服吗？”

宁无阴揉了一下应臣的胸肌，“舒服个屁！你天天被我操，都没琢磨出什么技巧吗？你都不动，我怎么舒服？”

应臣按着宁无阴的腿，开始抽送，慢慢寻着宁无阴那一处敏感之处。

宁无阴被操的汗流浃背。

确实是爽的，前列腺被顶撞的高潮也让人舒爽不已。

他按着应臣的臀，“对，就是这样，弄那个地方！嗯......妈的，好舒服。”

宁无阴渐渐体会到欢愉和快感，他索性翻身，骑在应臣身上，自己把控着力度和速度。

他将手指伸进应臣的嘴里，搅弄着他的舌头，“爽不爽？”

应臣殷红的舌头舔着宁无阴的手指，“好爽，我好爱你！”

两人做了大半夜，最后宁无阴又上了应臣一次。

他侧躺着进入应臣，咬应臣的肩膀，“被我上爽一点，还是上我爽一点？”

应臣压抑着呻吟，“我也上了你，你自己不会感受啊。”

宁无阴使劲往里顶了一下，“是我在问你呢。”

应臣呜咽着，转过头亲宁无阴的嘴，“都爽，说不出来，就是很舒服。”

宁无阴握住应臣的性器，快速套弄，嘴里不干不净的，“什么时候买春药来给你吃，我们做死在床上，一起做个风流鬼。”

应臣含着宁无阴的舌头，快活得欲生欲死。


End file.
